When using cameras in underwater applications it is often necessary for the camera to be stabilized in some manner. The push and pull of an ocean, river, lake, or water currents in general, makes it very difficult to capture stable images while the camera is submerged in water. Prior art systems include hand held camera mounts which relied on the physical strength of the photographer to hold the camera platforms stable and were not designed to compensate for the fluid dynamics associated with underwater currents.
It is often desirable in underwater photography or videography to submerge a camera incased in a water proof apparatus that is mounted to a handle so that it can be held and controlled by a photographer or videographer. In such instances the submerged camera may be slowly moved through the water above the seabed, riverbed, lakebed, or ocean bottom (herein after, ocean bottom). The camera movement can also be stopped so that the camera can be positioned adjacent to an object being viewed. The weight of such a submerged camera in water may be relatively small and in many instances, may be only a few ounces. Such an effective, light-weight camera attached to a hand-held mount is readily subject to undesirable movement caused by underwater currents, motion of passing sea life, or motion caused by non-uniform, irregular changes in tension applied to the hand-held mount by the user. The light-weight of the camera may also offset the center of gravity of the camera mount, causing it shift up or down in response to the currents. Terrain conditions at the ocean bottom may also affect movement of the camera.
It will be apparent that under such conditions as mentioned above, that the picture captured by the camera will rarely be a steady picture capable of being carefully studied and examined because of the uncertain irregular movement of the camera in the water. Prior proposed means for stabilizing an underwater camera have included various devices that focused on the handles that the user held to support the camera. Such prior proposed stabilizing devices included several disadvantages in that the user's movements also contributed to stabilization problems with the camera. The handles also added bulkiness and weight which shifted the center of gravity of the apparatus under water. These prior art devices did not solve the problem of stabilizing the camera platform, which is critical for capturing useful footage and images.
The present invention meets one or more of the above-referenced needs as described herein in greater detail.